


This Little Game of Yours

by Arcane_Angel



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Carl seducing Negan, Depressed Carl, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Negan (Walking Dead) Being an Asshole, Negan is a tease, Protective Rick Grimes, Teacher Negan (Walking Dead), Teacher-Student Relationship, Worried Rick Grimes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-01-31 13:54:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12683256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arcane_Angel/pseuds/Arcane_Angel
Summary: New freshman, Carl Grimes, is relentless when it comes to trying to seduce his Health and Physical Education teacher, Negan. His teacher on the other hand is very stern about telling him "no" despite wanting Carl just as bad if not more.  Negan loves being wanted by the boy, and finds it just as entertaining to play along with Carl, but It's all fun and games until someone gets hurt. Luckily for Carl, his father is always there to comfort him





	1. Carl's Game

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second Carl x Negan fic, and i haven't exactly formed the plot other than it might feature Carl x Rick but nothing smuty. Just fluff. - i just sort of write what i feel would/ should happen, so if you have any suggestions please let me know! i would love to hear your ideas! i haven't exactly decided how long this fic should be either. I may write only a few chapters, or condense it into one big one. i may just make it more lengthy depending on how i want to proceed. It just depends on how i feel about it later on. Either way i may edit it frequently, so the tags and such may change as i go. I assure you Cegan fans that smut will be in the future though!

"Carl, you know I can't do that." Negan stood with his hand on his hip, and the other firmly planted on the desk as he bent over it, looking eye level at the pouting teen in front of him.  
Crossing his arms, Carl sighed, "You _can't_ or you _should't?"_

Negan sucked in his lower lip, contemplating. "You're not just fuckin' around are you?" He tilted his head as a small grin tugged at his lips. "You're seriously into me, kid?"

Carl met Negan's eyes bravely with his one good one, despite being so intimidated that he was nearly shaking. His brow furrowed at the blatant answer. "Why else would I go through all this trouble for an asshole like you?" He snapped back. 

Negan's smirk increased in size, "Damn," He shook his head, in both awe and disbelief, fighting back a laugh. He sauntered over to the other side of the desk, bringing himself only inches away from Carl with a dark amusement as he watched the boy's pupils dilate. . "I've been asking myself the same question since this little game of yours started. "

"You know why- we both do. I _know_ you want me. Hell, you've even fucking told me- Its your fault for making me do this to begin with. " Carl countered. 

"Well pardon me for being an "asshole" for following the rules, but all this _trouble_ you made to get here is all on you. You got here all by yourself. Don't put that shit on me. Getting detention was your idea- even though i gotta say, for a smart kid like you, doin' it the way you did was pretty damn stupid. "

"It worked though didn't it? I'm here aren't I? Who cares if I didn't turn in a few assignments! " Carl argued, "And when have _you_ ever cared about the rules?"

Sighing, exasperated, Negan couldn't help but continue, "Kid- it is never just the rules. I got my morals too. I ain't fuckin' some fifteen year old, no matter how cute they may be. Just wait until you graduate. If you are still interested then, I'll show you a time you won't forget- but for now it ain't happening."

"Why the hell not?!" 

Negan couldn't help but find Carl's childish rage endearing even though he explained himself time after time again. It was fucking adorable, and honestly, he'd love to give the kid what he asked for and more. "Carl, as much as I would _LOVE_ to have your sweet little ass, I can't do it. _THAT_ would be against the law and I sure as shit wouldn't risk my job or getting thrown to jail by your daddy just to get laid by a kid!" 

Carl looked at the man defensively, angry that he didn't have anything to say against that. Negan caught on, feeling like he was winning this round, and continued. "And nothin' against you kid- your little crush on me is flattering as hell an' all, but you are just another horny- hormonal teen who wants to get off. In two weeks you'll be wanting someone else's dick. At least if we wait until you're older you'll be mature enough to know what you really want-"

"Fuck you, Negan!" Carl grabbed his backpack and flung it over his shoulder as he made his way towards the door. 

"Yeah, keep on trying." He mused, chuckling darkly as he rested against his desk, watching an angry Carl walk out again; a both familiar and bitter sweet sight. He felt a sense of pride knowing he'd be back for more the following day. He always comes back for more. The kid was relentless and he loved it, and maybe Negan himself was a little ruthless, but he couldn't help finding that boy's pouty lips just fucking perfect. He imagined they would look good wrapped around his dick. He wasn't too opposed to that idea. 

\-------------------------------- 

When Carl got home, he bitterly came through the front door, and kicked his shoes off, thinking about his damn teacher and why he was so against being with him in that way. It didn't make any sense. He admitted he wanted him so why not just go for it? Slamming his backpack down in the corner, he stormed off into the kitchen, not acknowledging his father greeting him from the couch, until his name was being called. 

"Carl?" 

The boy's anger froze, and he turned halfway to meet Rick's puzzled gaze once getting a soda from the refrigerator. 

"Nother' Rough day?" The man asked gently, becoming relieved when he saw Carl's tension melt away from a sigh as he approached. 

Flopping on the couch, next to his father, Carl nodded his head, "Yup." 

"Seem to be having a lot of them anymore. Everything okay, Carl?" Rick asked, genuinely concerned. It wasn't like his son to be this way. He was usually pretty level headed but since high school came around, Rick noticed a change in Carl. At first it was subtle, and he just figured it was the normal mood swings that teens often dealt with, but as the weeks progressed, he wasn't too sure. If he didn't come home angry and ranting about everything that wasn't really the matter, he'd be giddy and happy for seemingly no reason. He figured a girl had to do with it, He was fortunate to have a son who was well adjusted for the most part despite being self conscious due to his injury. To be fair though, he didn't think it took away from his son's appearance- especially since he hid what was left of his eye under a bandage beneath his long hair. But according to Carl, he had given up on that sort of thing since he lost his eye in an accident. Rick could understand to some degree. He hadn't wanted anyone since he lost Lori when Carl was younger. He figured his son would come out of his shell eventually though. 

Carl always hated seeing the worry in his dad's eyes. It made him feel vulnerable, but not necessarily in a bad way. It made him feel like he owed Rick every detail, but he felt guilty to do so, which didn't go unnoticed by his police officer father. Deep down, he knew Negan was right and it was wrong, but it stung to know he couldnt have Rick help him through it. - at least not directly. "People piss me off," Carl settled for. 

Rick nodded his head once, in full understanding, not daring to scold him for language. It no longer seemed necessary. "Yeah? What did they do to piss you off?" 

Carl was quiet momentarily, sipping his drink to hide his lack of an explanation. Rick saw through it of course. 

"Is it a girl problem-? Bullying? Because, Carl, I've already said i can transfer you to-" 

"No!" Carl interrupted, "No- its not.." He sighed, fumbling to find what to say, "its..." He looked down, "its stupid.." 

"Carl..." Rick gave him the look. 

"I just don't understand why people do- or don't do certain things..." 

"What sort of things?" Rick asked, staring intensely at his nervous boy. 

"I don't know... " He leaned against Rick's shoulder, effectively preventing further questions from his father. It wasn't often that Carl asked for comfort in physical affection, so when he did, Rick liked to deliver when he could. They both expected the conversation to cease after Rick's arm curled around Carl's shoulders, but then Carl decided to start it up again, "Hey Dad...Would it be bad if it was a guy problem ...and not a girl problem?" He looked up into his father's familiar blue eyes that matched his own. 

He was surprised by the question, but certainly not uncomfortable with it. in fact, he was glad that Carl was comfortable enough to ask such a thing. "Of course not, Carl... Do you think its bad?" Rick asked in return. 

Carl smiled slightly and shook his head no. 

"What ever it is bothering you, I know you'll figure it out..." Rick gently held the back of Carl's neck, sliding his hand up and down it to comfort him. "I love you, Carl..." 

" I love you too, Dad..."


	2. Round Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the next day at school and Negan decides to play along with Carl's games.

By now Carl knew skipping school the day after Negan disappointing him became pointless, and it caused more problems for him than anything else so he didn't bother asking Rick to stay home. He rolled out of bed groggily and headed to the bathroom, where Rick was finishing up getting ready. 

“morning, I'll get out of here in a sec-” Rick said, spraying a bit of cologne on his uniform before walking past Carl, rubbing his messy long hair on the way out. Carl offered him a smile before shutting the door. 

He didn't feel much better after his shower, especially when he cleaned off the steamy mirror and saw the hole in his head in place of an eye. It made his stomach queasy every time he saw it. Even so, he wrapped his healed wound again, cursing it as he did so. 

When he was fully dressed, he made his way downstairs, sighing. Today was going to be one of those days...

Rick saw it too, but he was supportive of him. Carl appreciated it, he really did, but it wasn't enough to fill the hole it left. Rick offered him a remorseful smile when he watched his son emerge from the hallway into the kitchen. “I don't have to be in for another half-hour. Want me to drop you off?” 

“No" Carl said, ripping off the wrapper off a smores flavored poptart and breaking off pieces to munch on. 

“Carl..” Rick said sadly, reaching across the table to touch his son's hand. “Will you talk to me?”

Carl couldn't. He shook his head mournfully with a mouth full of poptart. “It's fine. “ he murmured once swallowing. 

Rick gave Carl that look. That damn look, and Carl rolled his eye. “Dad- I'm already a big enough freak as it is without being dropped off in a police car to add on to it-" he snapped, regretting it immediately. “Dad- I'm sorry, I didn't, mean.”

Rick was good at hiding his feelings, but he was also good at expressing them silently, and Carl felt his heart drop to his stomach. “Dad… im sorry.”

Rick nodded and grabbed his keys, walking out the door. “I love you Carl.” 

Carl just wanted to cry. He hated making his dad feel this way. He never means to. He wished he could explain it to him, but what do you say? He was broken, physically and mentally, and on top of all of that, he was in love with an asshole teacher who liked teasing him about it. He couldn't exactly explain that to his father. Ugh. 

 

He wished the walk to school took longer, but it flew by no matter how slow he went, staring at his feet and listening to Nirvana, time escaped him and he was already in the building before he knew it. 

He sat with his group of “friends” in the cafeteria as he normally did. Sophia and Enid were looking at something on Sophia’s phone, both of them giggling. Enid playfully elbowed Ron, and meanwhile Carl silently read some manga he found in the library with an earbud in one ear. Occasionally his eye would pop up from the book and roam around, and the last time he did, his veins ran cold. 

There he fucking was- standing in the hall, greeting people with a giant grin. Carl, already feeling flustered tried to avert his eyes, but it was too late and the teacher made eye contact with an amused expression. _Negan_

Carl's face flushed and he darted his head down. 

“You okay, Carl?” Sophia asked, prompting the other two to look at the teen. 

“yeah…” 

\---------- 

Negan couldn't help himself from the temptation of tormenting his eye candy. He wasn't on cafeteria duty but he was curious to see if a particular one eyed, badass, sweet ass kid would show up. He usually bailed the day after a “confrontation.” he couldn't blame him really, because sometimes things got heated and it was easier to not deal with it. Yesterday was no exception. Carl left pretty angry, and honestly Negan regretted a few words. He doubted he would show up, but even so, he had the habit to come down and check for himself. It was a pleasant surprise too- he actually did show up. 

He seemed quiet as always, sitting at the head of the table, like the thoughtful, young alpha male he was. The other three sitting at the round table were all a seat away, like no one dared be that close to such glory, but he could see they wanted to. The girls at least. He could tell the blonde and brunette were both into him, but it was Carl who kept them at a distance, and he wondered why that was. They were cute girls. He could have them both if he played his cards right. He chuckled then, remembering just who it was that he was dealing with. Nah, he thought. Carl was too good for them. He was beyond proud to be the object of said boy's infatuation. 

While he was lost in thought, he saw that bright baby blue look up wearily through his veil of hair until their eyes connected, and Carl visibly startled, like a deer in headlights. His sweet little bambi. 

Seeing his face turn that red was a victory for Negan, and it took everything he had not to just walk up to him and lay it all out on the table. He had to keep his composure though. He just had to wait a little longer for the bell. 

It rang, and the kids went to their classrooms in a scurry. His eyes were still fixed on Carl, and the boy made it painfully obvious that he was trying to avoid it. Something was off about him today. Negan decided it was his turn to be bold. 

“Hey Grimes! Wasn't sure I'd see you today.” He chuckled, but the accusing glare Carl flashed went without saying that he was not in the mood. 

He tried to walk away but the man stopped him with a strong hand to the shoulder. “Wait" he singsonged. “I've been meaning to have a little chat with you.” His voice grew quiet. “Walk with me.” 

Carl didn't have the strength to deal with him right now, and he knew it wasn't going to be a talk he was willing to have. “Not now, Negan…” Carl sighed.

“Whoa, since when don't YOU wanna talk to ME? “ he laughed, “What's your deal, kid?”

Carl defensively shrugged the man's hand off of his shoulder, and walked ahead of him. “I don't have a deal. You do.“ 

“Bullshit.” Negan stopped, making Carl turn to look at him, his eye wide. 

Carl was at a loss for words, and for a moment, it seemed Negan was too. 

“You're not all heartbroken and mad about yesterday are you?” Negan asked, and it almost sounded genuine if it wasn't for the melodramatic hand against his chest suggesting otherwise. 

Carl scoffed, “I have to go to class. Shouldn't you be worried about “being seen with me" like usual?” 

“Not when you've got a big bug up your ass.” 

“I don't have a-" Carl sighed, not seeing a way out of this, and stepped to the side, away from the kids walking through the hall. Negan leaned against the wall, listening as Carl and he was utterly dumbfounded at what he had to say. 

“the only _big thing_ that should be in my ass is _you_ “

“Damn,” Negan whispered, his lips curling up to reveal his dangerous, pearly white smile. A dark chuckle rattled his voice while he shook his head in disbelief. “You did _not_ just say that.” 

“So what if I did?” Carl tried. 

Sucking in his bottom lip, Negan looked over the young man, trying to ignore the heat pooling in his lower stomach, “How bout’ another detention?”

Carl felt his own lips curl into a smile at that. Maybe today would be a good one after all. 

\-------

Physical Education was the last class of the day for Carl. The way their school was set up, they would do a semester of bookwork in the classroom, and a semester of physical activity in the gym. They were in the health portion, and just finished the nutrition unit, which in Negan’s literal words, was “boring as hell." Carl had to admit, good looks aside, Negan made it fun to learn about. 

Carl was first in the classroom, as usual, and Negan himself, being the last, like always. Carl didn't mind. It gave him time to flip ahead in the unit to see what they were doing next, but sometimes Negan would surprise them and skip around. The assignment was already listed on the board, so Carl got a head start and started working through the first ten questions in the book. 

“Good Afternoon!” Negan bellowed cheerfully, sauntering over to the white board and wiping off the list. “We were gonna have a work day, but I decided that maybe a visual demonstration would be more informative than a damn book. “ he looked over at Carl, with a dark smile. “Sorry"

_Ass,_ Carl thought, shutting the pointless paper in the book.

Negan chuckled, knowingly, and handed Carl a stack of papers. “Be a dear and pass these out for me.” He whispered. 

Carl swiped the papers away and did as he was told, ignoring the redness burning his cheeks. By the time he was done, the lights were off and the movie was starting. He didn't anticipate Negan sitting behind him in the empty desk, pretending to work on grading papers. No one paid attention, especially since he put on one of those godawful comedies about mishaps involving drugs, to ‘show why it's so important not to do them’. The questions that went along with it were ridiculous. He wasn't doing it. Instead, started drawing on it rather than watching the stupid movie. 

He was a bit confused when he felt a foot rub the back of his own, and he looked back at Negan questionably. The man winked at him and Carl knew it was another one of their games now. His heart rate picked up immediately. 

He concealed a smile as he leaned back against his chair with his arms crossed. He dared to slide his own foot back against Negan’s in return. Again, he felt Negan’s curl and prod around his. this went on for several minutes before he felt a light tug on the bottom of his hair, at first it was so soft it felt accidental, but oh, it happened again. It sent chills through him, feeling the man’s fingers twirl around his long brown locks. It was a bold move; anyone who turned around could see if they wanted, though the windowless, black room left some protection from prying eyes. Carl shivered when he felt the first brush of finger against his neck. By now he was hard, but didn't bring any attention to himself or Negan by staying perfectly still. 

He wanted to tease the man back but he had no idea how other than to slide his hand down behind him in hopes of feeling a leg or knee. He felt fabric before it suddenly disappeared and he got his hair pulled, warning him. 

_punishment_

Carl sighed, understanding. _So he couldn't touch him in return_ Okay. 

When Carl brought his hand back up to his desk, the soft, rewarding neck touches and hair playing commenced, and he sat through it, the whole class period. 

When the bell finally rang, the kids scrambled to get their stuff together and get to the buses, but not Carl. He mourned the feeling of Negan's fingers when he got up to flip on the switch after the room was empty. 

He shut the door, and looked at Carl with a devilish grin. “Man you just melted into my hand, didn't you? Just like a kitten,” he said, reapproaching him, “I was half expecting you to purr for me.”

“Do you want me to purr for you?” Carl asked, batting his eye in a way that made Negan lick his lips. 

Planting himself on top of the desk across from Carl, he chuckled away his answer, rolling his eyes. “Kid- I want SO many things from you.”

Smirking, Carl stood and made his way between Negan’s legs. “Yeah? Like what?” 

Negan groaned, like it was painful for him having to dislodge himself from in between Carl and the desk. “Like those assignments you never turned in.” he diverged, making his way over to the desk. 

Carl huffed and pouted. All that build up for nothing. “seriously?!”

“Awww, don't give me that look.” He chuckled, “Plus the movie paper from today. Completion points. “

“You distracted me!” Carl accused. 

Negan laughed, “bullshit, Carl. You weren't going to do it anyway. Just get them finished- i told you this morning you're staying after again, remember?”

Carl would have never minded Negan asking him to stay after class with him but he had a different picture painted in his head than this one. He hadn’t expected to be pulling out the perfectly completed, A quality assignments that he _“forgot”_ to turn in, and writing down petty answers to the movie assignment, none of which had to do with the actual movie. 

When he completed it, he walked to Negan’s desk and tossed the stack of papers at him. “Here” He said tersely.  
“Well, look at you- you had em’ all done after all. I thought you might’ve. Didn’t think a good boy like you would risk failure just to get close to little ol’ me.”

“But i did.”

“Yeah, you did.” Negan had to admit, this kid was ballsy. “Alright, let’s take a look.” All it took was one glance at the paper and the man cracked up. “Goddammit Carl”

 

_Question 14. What would you do in this situation instead?_

_Tell my teacher he’s an asshole_

_Question 15. What number should you call in case of an emergency?_

_Mine. xxx-xxx-xxxx_ The winky face he drew beside it was extra. 

 

“You did say _completion_. It’s completed.” He said so smug Negan couldn’t help but laugh again. 

\-----------

The next Friday, Negan passed back everyone’s graded papers for the week, including the late ones from Carl. He expected to read sarcastic comments on the one, and he wasn’t disappointed. What he hadn’t anticipated was a hole torn out of the page where his number once was. Now that certainly peaked his interest.


End file.
